


Graduation

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Gradute, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye and Lydia are finally graduating from college and now have degrees in artistry and photography their favorite hobbies they will have a party then figure out what to do with in two weeks
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	Graduation

Skye and Lydia got their diploma's and degrees in Art and Photography and walked off the stage. They don't see Beetlejuice but they see Kira, they walk over to her Lydia picks her up and carries her while Skye carries their diplomas.

They finally walk away from the crowd. Kira falls asleep in Lydia's arms but they still don't see him. They get to the area where there aren't a lot of people.

Lydia is still holding Kira but she accidently falls dropping her making her hit her head hard, but still sleeping. 

Skye helps Lydia up and they both help Kira up both carrying her while waiting for Beetlejuice to show up.

"He has got to be here somewhere" Skye said.

"I know how to get him here Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" Lydia whispered.

Beetlejuice finally shows up, looking at Skye, Lydia and Kira smiling that they graduated, but notices that Kira is sleeping but also hurt, he heals Lydia's scrapes while he takes her from Skye and Lydia.

Skye gives Lydia back her diploma they hold onto him and he teleports them all back home they put their diplomas in their room, while Beetlejuice sits on the couch with Kira laying her head on his lap. Lydia and Skye get set up for a small after graduation party.

"How did Kira get hurt when she was sleeping" Beetlejuice said.

Lydia looks at him with a concerned look.

"We were looking for you I was carrying her and accidently fell dropping her making her hit her head hard" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice looks at them and smiles.

"I was preparing a surprise for Kira hoping she will like it" Beetlejuice said.

Skye looks at them and Kira then gets the party set up with food and drinks. Beetlejuice magics a blanket over Kira letting her sleep but also took care of her head.

"Lyds she knows it was an accident she won't be mad at you" Skye said.

They all smile and look at Kira who is dreaming about all of them living with her, that way Lydia can keep her darkroom for her photography and Skye can keep the guest room for her art studio that way they won't be disturbed while working.

"I think the basement will stay my dark room that way I can continue doing what I love" Lydia said.

"Yeah and the guest room can be for my art studio that way I won't be disturbed either and keep painting and sculpting what I love" Skye said.

Kira wakes up looking at Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice smiling.

"What surprise? Lyds it was an accident you fell and got hurt with me in your arms, I got hurt too I'm not mad at you" Kira said.

Beetlejuice looks at her grinning.

"I will show you later don't worry" Beetlejuice said.

Lydia picks Kira up, hugs and kisses her but looks at the bandage around her head and sees it needs to be changed.

"Guys I think her bandage needs to be changed" Lydia said pointing to Kira's head.

Kira is still in Lydia's arms but passes out cause her head is throbbing and blood is seeping through the bandage.

Lydia sits down with Kira and lays her on her lap so Beej can change the bandage. He changes the bandage while she is still sleeping on Lydia's lap.

Kira opens her eyes, sits up slowly looking at him.

"Can i please see the surprise?" Kira said.

Beetlejuice looks at her smiling then goes to get it, and gives it to her.

"I really hope you like it" Beetlejuice said.

Kira looks at him smiling she opens the box looking at it speechless.

"I really love it thank you so much can you put it on for me?" Kira said.

Beetlejuice smiles and puts it around her neck.

"I knew you would" Beetlejuice said.

Skye, and Lydia walk over and see it.

"That is so beautiful and perfect for you" Skye and Lydia said.

Kira kisses him then lays her head on his chest falling asleep. He makes a blanket appear and puts it on her.


End file.
